Operation Disney
by The Lovely Emma Swan
Summary: Henry borrows (ok, steals) Gold's magical remote control & zaps Hook & Emma into the 48hrs Disney Classics Movie marathon after they keep fighting with other. Hook & Emma are forced to work together to try & escape 'the magical moving pictures box' back to reality before they are stuck for good.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is inspired by a prompt on tumblr: Henry borrows (ok, steals) Gold's magical remote control & zaps Hook & Emma into the 48hrs Disney Classics Movie marathon after they keep fighting with other. Hook & Emma are forced to work together to try & escape 'the magical moving pictures box' back to reality before they are stuck for good. They encounter Disney characters, inc an encounter with cartoon-y Peter Pan & Hook (other characters your choice. would be great if a multi to expand potential) FWI, this will become a multi chapter fic. Here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or Disney and definitely do not own any of their characters.

Henry had been back from Neverland for a couple of months now. Everything was going great. Except with his mom. Henry and his grandma could see she had fallen for Captain Hook. Gramps could see it to but he refused to admit it. Henry knowing he had to interfere to help his mom find her true love. He had traveled to his other Grandpa's pawn shop. Rumplestiltskin had his son back but while in the Enchanted Forest he had turned back into a teenager and didn't remember anything from his adult life. Rumple was very happy with this situation. Rumple saw Henry enter the shop. "Hello Henry. What can I do for you my boy." Rumple said wanting his new grandson not to fear him. "Do you have anything magical I can see." Henry said excited and forgetting about his mission at least for a little while. "Actually I have something I believe you will love." Rumple said reaching under his desk. Rumple pulled out what looked to be a t.v. remote. "What does it do?" Henry asked bewildered. "It can send you into your favorite virtual worlds." Rumple explained. "How does it work?" Henry already wanting to try to use it. "You just point it at yourself or someone else then click this button and the point it your favorite movie or t.v show or movie and click this button." Rumple said showing him which button to use. "Can I have it." Henry said already forming an operation in his mind to let him be the hero he always wanted to be. "Nope sorry. I'm worried that you might not be ready to use it yet. Maybe when your older, okay Henry." Rumple said doubting his decision to let the boy see the magic item. "Oh okay bye I'm supposed to meet my mom at Granny's." Henry said leaving the pawn shop. Henry left and headed to Granny's knowing he would return to get that remote. For Operation Disney. Knowing that helping his mom could wait first he would become a real hero.

_~OPERATION DISNEY~_

Killian had been trapped in Storybrooke since returning from Neverland. Rumple had cursed the town to keep out anymore people that could want to hurt the people in the town. Now the pirate was stuck. Emma feeling sorry that he was stuck in this town and world. She decided to help him adjust to this world by teaching him about electronics, science, and possibly one day how to drive. Today was the challenge of movies. Before her lesson with Hook she was going to have lunch with her son during her break from work. "Hi Henry how has your day been going?" Emma asked as her son sat down after ordering two hot chocolates with cinnamon. "Good I guess. Hey Mom, don't you have another lesson with Hook today?" Henry said wanting to make sure the plan would work. "Yes today we are working with movies. What movie should we watch?" Emma said using her finger to take some whipped cream from her hot chocolate. "There is a Disney movie marathon." Henry said as his mom broke out laughing. "That is a great idea Henry Disney will definitely work ." Emma said "Crap I have to get back to the station. Ms. Callahan is complaining about her neighbors again. Bye Henry I love you." Emma said putting her coat back on leaving the diner. "I love you too Mom." Henry then left the diner to get the remote for his new operation.

_~OPERATION DISNEY~_

Henry did it he got the remote from Mr. Gold. He just distracted him by "accidentally" breaking something in the shop. It gave Henry enough time to get the remote. Now all he had to do was get home and- _dang it. _He forgot that his mom was going to be using the t.v. all afternoon. He would just have to wait then. Henry walked home to see his mom and Hook fighting about the movie. From where Henry was standing he couldn't see what they were watching all he could see was that they were fighting about how incorrect the movie was. It was probably Peter Pan. Now what was he going to do now he can't become the hero and he didn't even get a chance to help his mom to get his mom and Hook toget-_ That's it all he has to do is._ He then took the remote pointed at his mom and Hook, _clicked_, and then pointed at the t.v. and,_ clicked again_, and they were gone. "I guess Operation Disney has a change in plans" Henry said to himself as went to the couch and waited for his mom and Hook to make up and hopefully get together, because there is always a happy ending to these movies.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Review with suggestions for what movies you want Emma and Hook to travel to. I love suggestions. Until next time...DEARIES

~The Lovely Emma Swan


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from Disney or Once Upon A Time. Sadly**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Neverland Part 1**_

Emma POV

My head hurt like a bitch.

_ What is going on one second she was fighting with Hook in_ _my_ _apartment. The next moment I was out cold._

I had just started to wake up but I refused to open my eyes knowing how it would not help my already splitting head ache. When I began to hear voices neither sounding familiar. "Wendy, Wendy I think the lady is waking up what should we do?"

it sounded like a young boy no older than fourteen speaking. "Oh Peter. We should talk to her. Here let me talk to her." said another young child but this time it was a girl with an English accent.

_ Wendy and Peter I'm not where I think I am. I am in Peter Pan. A movie I watched as a kid how is this possible. Wait where is Hook. _

"Hello, my name is Wendy Darling. What is your name?" Wendy said as I opened my eyes. "Emma, my name is Emma Swan. I think I can here with someone else. A man, do you know where he is?" I said rubbing my eyes. Looking around I could see several hammocks and two beds.

_Am I underground?What was Peter Pan's hideout called again? I could bet that was where I am._

"Well Emma, your friend is in the other part of Peter's hideout. Oh I almost forgot to tell you where you are. Silly me. Welcome to the home of The Lost Boys and Peter Pan, Hangman's Tree.

_That was it Hangman's Tree how did I forget. I had watched this movie so many times over the years._

"Hey Wendy, whose they lady" said a young boy no older than Henry. The young boy was wearing a teddy bear costume. "Cubby this is Emma. Emma this is Cubby one of the lost boys." Wendy said introducing the lost boy to the me. "How many lost boys are there?" I said looking to see any of the other boys.

"Well, there is Slightly, He is Peter's right hand boy and he is the one in the fox costume; Nibs is next he doesn't talk much and he is the one in the rabbit outfit; oh and of course the twins they both wear raccoon costume; then there is Tootles, Tootles never talks. Well, he hasn't said a word while I've been here and he wears a skunk costume; finally there is my brothers Micheal and John. But I don't think you you count them as lost boys even though they might convince you other wise." Wendy said with a chuckle at how many new friends she had just made.

"Oops I completely forgot about Peter. He is the leader of the group and Tinkerbell, she is Peter's fairy friend." Wendy said inwardly punishing herself for forgetting someone so important. "I guess we should take you to see your friend now huh." Wendy said as she got up and helped me up.

Killian

"Ugh, what happened. Swan? Swan?" I said slowly opening his eyes. "Who are you?" I continued face to face with a young boy with elfish features. "My name is Peter Pan. Who are you and how did you get to Neverland?" the boy said inspecting the my face.

"I am Killian Jones and I don't know how I got here. I can here with a woman where is she?" I said trying not to get angry at the boy. "Oh that blonde lady she is with Wendy. Cubby go get Wendy and the lady." Pan said motioning one of the boys into the room to leave.

_ So this boy is their leader. Okay as so as soon as get Swan back we will get out of here._

"Wendy, the lady is awake?" Pan said breaking me from my train of thought. "Yes Peter, here she is. Peter this Emma Swan. Emma this is Peter Pan." A young girl, no older than the Swan's son, said gesturing between the two. "Swan." I said getting up but stumbling back onto the bed I was laying on. Emma then went over to me to help him up.

_ Minx_

"Wendy can you give us a moment. I-uh want to make sure is okay. If you don't mind." Emma said looking to the young English girl. "Oh of course Emma. Call us when you are ready to talk. Come on boys. Peter that means you too." Wendy said walking out of the room with all of the boys in tow. "Swan what happened? Where are we?" I said looking around the underground room.

_ This room looks very familiar, bit from where._

"We are in the movie Peter Pan, the one we were watching before all this happened." Emma said.

_ That bloody moving picture no wonder it look so familiar- Wait! Wasn't there a character in this movie inspired by him. Yes that bloody joke of a __pirate and wasn't he the bad guy in this tale. _

I was thrown out of my train of thought by the Swan grabbing my hook. "What are you doing?"I said trying to get her to let go of my hook. "Hook be quite. If they see that you have this they might think you are their Hook in disguise. Shit. I can't call you Hook anymore. What-"

Emma started but I cut her off. "Call me by my given name, Killian Jones. That is the name I gave them anyway." I said helping Emma get his hook off. "I'll hold onto it for you, so you won't be tempted to put it back on." Emma said taking the hook and put it in the pocket in her jacket.

Emma

_I'll just put in the pocket of my jack- what is this._ I then pulled out a small leather bound book_. What is this? _"Swan what is that?" Killian brought me back to the moment "I don't know I just found it in my jacket." I said while looking inside the small book.

_**Dear Mom,**_

_** I hope you find this journal soon. I saw you and Hook fighting, so I used this magic remote Gold gave me to send you and the captain into the movie marathon. Sorry. I'm here with Mary Margaret, so you don't need to worry about me. I will only let you and Hook out when you figure out things between you to. Oh and FWI I can't see everything that is going on between you two. The screen still follows that main character or storyline. So you still have privacy. I can use this journal to communicate with you, but is a one way signal. If you absolutely need to tell me or Grams something just stand near the main character from that movie and just say what you need to.**_

_** Love, **_

_** Henry and Snow**_

_** P.S. If you were wondering I named this mission Operation Disney.**_

"Henry did this." I said finishing reading the letter on the first page. "Clever boy you have there Swan." Killian said reading the letter for himself.

Henry

(Right after he sent Killian and Emma into the movie.)

"It actually worked, I can't believe it." I said walking over to where my mom and the pirate once stood.

_What's this?_

I could see a small leather book on the floor. I then opened the book to see writing in it.

_** Dear Henry,**_

_** I knew you would take the remote after I showed it to you. So I put an enchantment on it. The remote once used creates two small books. One book for you and the other for any one on the other side of the enchantment. Who ever is holding on to the book on this side will be able to write in the book and the person in the virtual world will be able to read it. I hope you enjoy your adventure. But remember Henry ALL MAGIC COMES WITH A PRICE.**_

_** Yours Truly,**_

_** Mr. Gold**_

"Henry, Emma are you home." Henry heard his grandma opening the door. "In here." I said dreading having to tell his grandma what he did.

Emma

"Is there anything else written in there." I said watching Killian look at the book. "Yes Emma here I will read it aloud. Dear Mom and Hook I can't see you two right now but I can see Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. They are leaving to go save Tinker Bell from Hook. Not your Hook the movie one. You have to go help them. Have fun. Henry. So Swan are we going to go defeat me." Killian said closing the book and giving it back to me.

Killian

We both followed the large group children to the edge of the beach. "Okay you two adults will go on the ship and distract Hook. He won't be as suspicious with you two as he will be if any of us try to go aboard. At night fall give us a signal and we will go aboard and save Tink." Peter said to the whole group his eyes finally falling on Emma "We will see you all tonight then." Emma said as she began to walk off towards the ship with Killian hot on her heels.

_ This is not going to be fun. I already saw how this movie portrays me. Lets just hope the Swan girl can keep from laughing._

We walked along the beach until we see a small row boat coming their way. "Hey why are you two on this beach." A small stout man said as he held up a lantern. "We are lost. Can you help us?" Emma said trying to sound innocent.

_ That bloody minx. She could trick any man._

We both boarded the row boat. "So who are you if you don't mind me asking?" the stout man in the striped shirt asked. "My name is Killian Jones and this is Emma Swan." I said "Who are you?" I continues not trusting this man. "My name is Smee. I am the captains right hand man." Smee said.

_This man was nothing like my Smee. Ugh these moving pictures never get the facts right._

Once we reached the boat. We boarded. To see a man with dark curls and a red coat. "Welcome, welcome, my name is Captain James Hook. Welcome to my ship, the Jolly Roger."

**A/N:**** Hello readers I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter we will have a full introduction to Captain James Hook. YA! Remember to review so I know how you like or don't like the story so far. Until next time... DEARIES.**

**~The Lovely Emma Swan**


End file.
